


Gasoline

by starofinsomnia (EverettV)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Mechanics, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Illegal Activities, Implied Sexual Content, Jail, M/M, One Night Stands, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/starofinsomnia
Summary: Prompto is a full time mechanic, part time illegal mechanic. He fixes cars, and any other electronic people bring into his shop, and occasionally he steals information from computers and sells them to the highest bidder. It wasn't that big of a deal, until a detective showed up in his garage, snooping about through his papers. A very attractive detective.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by Promiscuous_Pidge

Prompto sighs softly when he hears the bell on his shop go off. He pushes himself out from underneath a car, standing up and walking towards the front. “Hiya! I’ll be right with you!” He pushes his hair from his face, wincing when he feels oil spread over his nose and onto his cheek. He pushes his goggles off of his head, replacing them with his glasses before finally coming out into the waiting area. He freezes, blush spreading across his cheeks. 

“H-Hi!” He pulls off his gloves and holds out a hand. “I’m Prompto Argentum! I run this shop!” Prompto feels awkward and grungy in his greasy tanktop and shorts, as opposed to the attractive young man in a suit. “Are you here for car troubles or, uh, electronic repair?” 

“My name is Noctis Caelum, I work for the detective agency down the street.” He gives a tight-lipped smile. “I’ve been having computer and car troubles, which would you like to look at first?” Noctis reluctantly shakes Prompto’s hand, then wipes it on his pant leg. 

“I should probably just look at your car first, though I do have one in the garage I need to finish first. It should only be a few more minutes.” He runs his hand through his hair and grins at Noctis. “Then I’ll take a look at your car, then your computer. Just wait right here. There’s water and snacks in the mini fridge. Oh, and Mr. Detective? Please fill out this form to let me know what’s going on with your, uh, devices.” Prompto hands him a clipboard and pen, winking. 

He grabs his gloves on the way back to the car, finishing up his admittedly illegal changes. He was being paid extra under the table to expand the fuel tank and speed capacity, so he’d really prefer that the detective stay in the other room for the time being. “There… we… go.” He pushes himself back out and hums happily. Prompto washes his hands, then moves the car out to his lot where it will wait for it’s owner. 

He sends a quick text to them to let them know it’s ready, then comes back to the front. “Oh, Mr. Detective, you know you need a warrant to be in those files. You’re breaking the law.” He smiles teasingly. “What, you think I’m doing something illegal?” As if Prompto would keep his illegal files with his normal ones. Noctis looks at him in shock, then blushes softly in embarrassment of being caught. 

“Fine. I am here because of reports of illegal things happening in this shop, but I don’t see anything wrong. Also I am having car and computer troubles. So here’s your paper.” He crosses his arms over his chest when Prompto takes the clipboard. “I guess there goes my master plan to ask you something illegal.” 

“Dude, if you wanted that you wouldn’t have opened with being a detective. And I don’t do anything like that here.” He rolls his eyes, pushing his goggles to the top of his head and slides his glasses on to read the sheet. “Mm, your car is ticking when you turn on the heat or the air? That’s actually a pretty simple fix, probably not more than 20 gil. I don’t even have to replace any parts. It’ll just be for time. As for the your computer, being so slow, I’d have to look around but it sounds like a malware problem. I can fix that pretty easily, don’t worry. Also not charging but staying alive while plugged in is easy. Your computer is gonna cost more than your car though.” 

Prompto looks up and his face warms when he notices Noctis’ steel eyes on him. “Fine. Whatever it takes. I need my PC to run properly. It’s got all my clients information,” he mutters, running a hand through his hair. Prompto nods, then files the papers. 

“Give me your keys and point me to the way, Mr. Detective,” Prompto says cheerfully, taking the keys when they’re held out. 

“My name is Noctis. No, to you it should be Mr. Caelum. Stop calling me that, it’s annoying,” he huffs, showing him to his car. He can’t help but laugh quietly when Prompto freezes up at the sight of the beautiful car. Prompto takes his jacket from around his waist and pulls it on, trying to keep his oil stained tank top from touching the leather, but he seems to decide against getting in at all. 

“Look, your car is really nice, and the last thing I want is to get a bunch of gunk on the leather seats. Can you move it into my garage? I’ll open the door for you.” He tosses the keys to Noctis then heads inside to open the door. Noctis is grateful, and pulls the car inside for him, rolling down the window when Prompto walks up. “Look, start the heat for me, alright? I want to hear the sound you’ve been hearing.” 

Prompto leans in the window, confusing and flustering Noctis. It takes a few moments, but the car starts to make the noise, and Prompto nods. “Just what I thought. Yeah, this should be a quick fix. Pop the hood, and turn her off. I’ll fix her up really quick, you can log me into your laptop, then you can go do whatever it is you do and I’ll text you when I’m done.” 

Noctis nods and gets out. He watches Prompto fiddle around underneath the hood for a few minutes, then close it again, brushing his hair from his face with oil stained gloves once more. Noctis laughs softly. “You’re a mess,” he mutters, shaking his head. He pulls out his laptop bag and follows him into the main part of the shop again. Noctis logs on for Prompto then sighs. 

“My number is on the paper. You’d better text me when you’re done.” Noctis turns and leaves. Prompto hums softly, doing some basic repairs, but then pulls out a hard drive and downloads everything Noctis has, knowing it will sell pretty well. Prompto tucks it into his shorts pocket, then fixes the rest of Noctis’ computer problems. 

‘Hey Mr. Detective, your computer is ready. Come back when you have time. I’m going on my lunch in half an hour, if you aren’t back by then you have to wait until after ;) maybe you can come get something with me?’ 

‘Very forward of you, Mr. Mechanic. Sure, I can eat. I’ll be there in half an hour.’ 

Prompto smiles brightly, chest fluttering. He’s beyond excited that he’s going to be getting lunch with the attractive detective. Not excited enough to keep his personal hard drive to himself, though. The thought of the thousands of gil he’d get for it makes him too happy. 

When Noctis arrives, Prompto hands over his computer. “So that’s 20 gil for your car, but I had to replace your computer battery so it’s going to be 140 for your computer. Sorry.” He’s used to being yelled at when people’s cars are cheaper. Noctis just shrugs and hands over the money. 

“Should we just meet at the place we’re going to eat? Or take your car, because there’s no way I’m letting you in mine.” 

Prompto huffs. “I’m not that dirty, asshole. But I only have a motorbike. So unless you really enjoy your hair being messed up by a helmet.” He smiles sweetly. “Or we could just stay in. I have a little mattress in the back… and takeout on speedial.” Prompto’s smile is seductive now, as he runs his finger up Noctis’ chest. Noctis shivers softly. 

“Are you seducing me, Mr. Mechanic?” 

“That depends. Is it working, Mr. Detective?” 

“Perhaps. How long does it take for take out to arrive usually?” 

“45 minutes?” 

“Perfect.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by Promiscuous-Pidge

Prompto is feeling pretty great about Noctis’ visit the day before. Not only did he get paid to fix his stuff, but he also got a free lunch and sex out of it. Prompto makes sure he still has the hard drive, then posts a listing in the blackmarket for it, not adding any details other than that it belongs to a detective, not wanting it to be traceable back to him. The bell jingles, signalling someone coming in, so Prompto closes the window and starts to input the numbers from the day before, trying not to be suspicious. 

“Just a moment, I’ll be right with you… sir…” Prompto’s eyes lock with Noctis’ and a blush rises to his cheeks. “Don’t tell me you already broke your computer again,” he whispers. Noctis rolls his eyes and shakes his head, stepping out of the way to show his friend. 

“We’re here to officially contract you as the mechanic for the agency. Of course, we won’t stop you from taking other clients, but we’d like to be your main clients. You will be paid daily, even when you aren’t working on our computers and cars. We will also expect you to come to our building every day at least once to look over our computers, and then when we call you. This is our lawyer, Ignis Scientia, and he has the paperwork. You may call your own lawyer and take the time to read over the documents. When you decide… Just call me. I know you have my phone number.” Noctis blushes slightly. He has to admit that he really likes Prompto and his cheap prices, but he’s also doing it so that they can monitor this specific shop. 

Prompto nods, taking the papers from Ignis. “Nice to meet you, Mr. Scientia.” He holds out a hand to shake. “Don’t worry. I’ve only worked on computers so far. No grease or oil.” He assures. Ignis nods and hesitates before taking his hand tightly. 

“It’s nice to meet you too, Mr. Argentum. As Noctis said, you’re allowed to read over the papers and get in contact with us as soon as you make your decision. We’d prefer within the next few days, though. I have a few lawyers I can recommend if you need them.” Ignis could tell from the look on Prompto’s face that he doesn’t have any lawyers off hand. Prompto nods quickly, reading over the papers and understand very little of it. Ignis snorts, and hands over a short list. “Noct mentioned you might need them, so I prepared it beforehand.” 

Prompto smiles softly. “Thanks. I’ll give the first one a call and head out to their office today, then.” He already knows he’s going to say yes. This is lucrative for him, but he has to know what the contract says. “Will I be expecting you for lunch again, Mr. Detective?” Prompto turns his gaze to Noctis’, smiling suggestively. Noctis flushes in embarrassment then rubs the back of his neck. 

“Not today. I have a few meetings today. Perhaps tomorrow? I can come pick up the papers and we can have, er, lunch then.” Noctis ignores the look Ignis shoots him. He turns and heads for the door. “You’ll probably have a couple people coming in as soon as you sign that contract.” He waves his hand slightly, pushing open the door. Ignis follows close behind, and soon they are both gone. 

Prompto isn’t sure what just happened, but he isn’t complaining. He sighs, rubbing his temples slowly, then puts the contract in a folder. He calls the first lawyer on the list and gets an appointment during his lunch break. Prompto finishes inputting the papers from the day before then starts to walk around in boredom. Slow days are never good for him; all they do is leave him to tinker with his camera and motorbike. 

“Fuck… If I added any more speed to this bike, it would literally kill me to ride it,” he whispers, deciding to just clean it. He smiles when he can see himself in the gleaming, black metal. Prompto sighs and sprawls out on the filthy ground of his garage, staring at the ceiling. “Come on, Gods, send someone in. Insomnia is a big place, there’s gotta be someone struggling with their cars. Come on.” 

He jumps when he hears someone knocking on the door to the garage. Immediately Prompto realizes that this isn’t a normal customer, because only the illegal jobs knock on the door like that. He opens the garage and smiles at the person, stepping back to let them bring their car in, then quickly closes the door again. What is wanted is said in hushed tones, and finished with a warning that a detective agency is on Prompto’s ass, but he refuses to give anything away. 

Prompto does the changes while the person watches, even though it takes a few hours. Upgrading everything that the guy wants is honestly complicated, and he’s surprised that he doesn’t run out of time and have to go to his appointment before he’s done. “That’s going to be 12,000 gil.” Prompto patiently waits for the money, thanking him for his business before letting him leave. 

It’s a small rush to get to the lawyer after that--he is across town, after all--but he makes it. Prompto gets the contract explained to him, and asks for a few changes, before he finally feels okay to sign it. Because there’s no way in hell, legal or illegal, that he’d allow cameras in his shop. “It’s kinda an invasion of privacy, mine and my clients.” He smiles at his lawyer, trying to ease any suspicions. 

As he leaves the office, he calls Noctis and tells him he’ll be dropping by to drop off the contract. It leaves an oddly giddy feeling in Prompto’s stomach that he’ll get to go by this place full of information… information that he shouldn’t be allowed near, but here he is. Prompto trembles as he steps off of his bike at the complex, humming gently. 

The looks he receives as he heads into the lobby are ignored, he just tells the receptionist that he has an appointment with Noctis Caelum, and that he’s willing to wait. Prompto sits in the fluffy armchair near the door. Something he’s learned over time is to always have an exit in mind. Prompto is there for almost an hour before he sees Noctis come into the lobby. 

“Mr. Detective! I thought you were going to leave me down here all day.” He dashes up to him, tossing his arms around him happily. “I have the contract. My lawyer and I made a few changes, because there were things that would invade the privacy of my customers, but other than that I signed and I’m ready!” 

Noctis takes the contract, reads the fixes, then nods and signs off on it as well. “Thank you, Mr. Mechanic, I’ll see you tomorrow for lunch. Expect a few extra customers in the morning.” 

“No problem! Thanks for the business. I look forward to our next meeting.” Prompto whispers something in Noctis’ ear that makes his cheeks go red and his eyes widen, before walking out of the building. Noctis shakes his head and rubs his neck. This guy is going to kill him.


	3. Chapter 3

Prompto wipes his forehead as he leans back and shuts the hood of the car. “God, that was a difficult one.” He pulls off his gloves and bounces in place, humming a little victory tune. He stretches his arms over his head, then pops his back. He jumps, dropping his wrench with a clatter, when someone says something behind him. “Jesus Christ, Mr. Detective!” He runs his hands through his hair in agitation. 

Noctis laughs softly. “I just asked what was so… difficult? It’s just a car, right?” He walks up behind Prompto and wraps his arms around his waist. “It’s so cute when you get focused like that. You didn’t even hear me walk in, did you? You coulda been killed, leaving your garage open like that.” He lets go of him and lets Prompto fish his wrench off of the floor. 

“You really got me, not gonna deny it.” He smiles softly. “I had to find out what was wrong. Nothing big, except the problem was one of the wires and I literally couldn’t find which wire was loose. Got it, though.” Prompto smiles brightly, though he was lying. In the future, he supposes that he shouldn’t leave the door open when doing illegal activities, but it was getting damn hot in the garage. 

“I’m here to take you to the office, so you can check over my work computer, and a few other high ranking detectives. We’ve been having problems, like someone is trying to get through our firewall. I assume you know how to do stuff like that too?” he asks. Prompto nods after a moment. He huffs softly. 

“Then we get lunch, right? Can we have lunch in your office if you’re going to kill me over the computers like this?” Prompto shoves his gloves into his pocket and crosses his arms, pouting up at Noctis. “You’re going to be a royal pain in my ass, aren’t you? Well, lucky for you, I may know a few things about locking out hackers.” He grins softly. “You’ll make it worth my while, right?” 

Noctis rolls his eyes. “You can have lunch in my office. I’ll order take in. You might end up at the office for quite a while.” He leans down to kiss Prompto, who backs up, stumbling slightly. 

“Nuh-uh. No kisses. Kisses mean more than sex and we are only having sex.” Prompto turns, thumbs hooked into his belt loops. He goes to the front and calls his client, letting him know his car is ready. “Okay. You gonna have me in your car finally?” He turns and blushes at how close Noctis is to him. “You have got to stop doing that! You really enjoy sneaking up on me, don’t you?” 

“Well, it’s not intentional. Yeah, I’ll finally let you in my car. But you’re going to sit on a towel, because this car belongs to the agency, not me. And unless you plan on scrubbing that mess out of leather…” Noctis watches him pull on a coat. 

“You know, I’ll just drive my bike. Don’t want to mess up your nice little car.” He huffs, grabbing his helmet. “See you there.” Prompto smirks at Noctis, sliding his helmet on. If he wanted, he could beat Noctis there, but he doesn’t want to show off. He takes a deep breath, then tosses his helmet to the side, slowly leaving the garage. He locks the door, then takes off towards the agency, loving the feeling of the wind in his hair. Prompto speeds up on the way there, whooping as he does. 

The buildings and cars flash by, drawing his attention briefly, but the honking of Noctis’ car reminds him to turn into the parking lot. Prompto parks next to Noctis’ car and grins, hopping off of the bike. “What do you think? A stunner with a bike, I know.” He leans up, brushing his cheek against Noctis’ before grabbing his travelling repair kit and heading for the doors. Noctis freezes up, blushing, then whips around quickly and runs up behind him.

Noctis tosses him a badge, which Prompto almost misses because he’s looking around to watch for cameras. He stretches his hands over his head, smirking. Prompto taps his foot, humming as the elevator goes up. He leans on the wall. “You have a top floor office, Mr. Detective? You’re more impressive than I thought.” He smiles softly, noting the camera in the elevator. He’s getting a feel for the area, trying to figure out how much he can get away with. 

Noctis rolls his eyes, turning to watch him. His heart thuds, which he thinks is ridiculous. He’s only known Prompto for a few days. There’s not even anything endearing about him. Noctis rolls his eyes and looks away, glad when the elevator opens. He leads Prompto into his office and then logs into his computer. 

“Have at it. Fix it.” 

Prompto laughs softly, then sits down in his chair, plugging a flash drive in. It takes him several hours, but eventually he manages to block out the hackers completely. By that point, he’s completely exhausted. “Noctis. Noctis!” He throws his gloves at the detective’s head. “Wake up!” 

Noctis shoots off of his couch, looking around in confusion. “Did you just… throw your filthy car gloves at me? And call me Noctis?” 

“Yeah. I’m hungry.” He huffs, arms crossed over his chest. “I’m hungry, my shoulders hurt, and I’m tired. And you just slept through all the great work I did! Now it’s more like dinner time. Plus you promised me lunch in your office. I still expect to be fucked over your desk. Get your ass in gear.” Prompto feels a little smug when just stares at him in surprise before finally scrambling for his phone. 

Prompto looks around the office and doesn’t see any cameras. He pulls off his jacket and slides his hands down Noctis’ back, a small smirk decorating his lips. As soon as he hangs up, Prompto gets to work undressing Noctis. “You make me work so hard, and then you forget what you promised. Tsk tsk, Mr. Detective. I thought you were better than that.” 

Noctis smirks softly, pulling Prompto’s shirt off. “Yeah yeah. I got tired, but now you’ll get everything plus a shoulder massage.” He kisses Prompto’s throat softly. “You’re so handsome. I want to kiss you on the lips…” He looks up at him. Prompto shakes his head. 

“That’s not part of the deal. For now, all we do is have fun and then eat take out when it arrives. Then I go home.” Prompto pushes him back into the couch and smirks down at him. “And I’ll be back tomorrow, to fix the other computers, but I do have an appointment with someone at the garage. You will have to deal with that.” He runs his fingers through Noctis’ hair, leaning down and biting on his neck. 

“Now please. Give me a wonderful night.” 

“That’s what I live for…”


	4. Chapter4

Prompto hums softly as he walks into the detective agency. Today is the day. He’s been working for Noctis for months, and he’s finally gotten his plan together. He knows how he can take as much information as possible without getting caught. He knows where all the cameras are. His first spot is going to be Noctis’ work computer, since there’s no cameras in his office. Next target: the other two offices on Noctis’ floor, then a few of the computers on the lower floors. 

He sits down in Noctis’ chair, tapping his foot. Noctis didn’t even look up when he came in, and Prompto is glad that he finally has that level of trust. He plugs in his empty hard drive and copies everything over, then does his usual checks. “Everything’s running fine.” He stands up, stretching his arms over his head. He ruffles Noctis’ hair on his way by, gently running his fingers down his cheek. 

Noctis catches his wrist, then smiles softly, looking up at him. He kisses Prompto’s wrist. “We’re having dinner tonight. I’ll pick you up at the garage. Don’t worry, I’ll pay for you, too. Dress as nicely as you can, okay?”

“I guess. Alright, see you then. I’m gonna be here for a little longer, then I have appointments for the rest of the day.” He blushes, freeing his arm gently. He leaves the office, and hits the other computers he had planned. Prompto is pretty happy with himself for getting away with it. When he gets back to the garage he sets up the listings, and then starts to work on clients for the day. 

He heads home the minute he can, showering and scrubbing himself. He digs through his clothes, and finds himself the first set of nicer clothes he owns. White cargo pants, brown boots, red tank top, black sleeveless jacket. He doesn’t often shop for nicer clothes, so Noctis is just going to have to deal with his non-work clothes. Prompto spends time styling his hair, humming softly as he spikes it up. 

“Oh, fuck, I’m gonna ruin my hair if I ride my bike,” he mutters, then calls Noctis, asking to be picked up at his house instead. Prompto waits patiently on the front porch, grinning when Noctis’ car pulls up. 

“Hiya, Mr. Detective,” he says cheerfully, getting in the passenger seat. “So, what’s the occasion? Just wanted to take your favourite mechanic to get something to eat, maybe take him back to your place after and have some fun?” 

Noctis looks over at him, then blushes a little and nods. “Yeah, that was my master plan.” He says, driving to the little restaurant. He puts his hand on Prompto’s lower back and leads him to their table, smiling softly. “Order whatever you want, I’ll pay for everything.” Noctis, truthfully, thinks they’re on a date. He’s wanted to kiss Prompto forever and if dating him is what it takes, then he wants to date him. His heart throbs as Prompto laughs at a joke he said. 

He’s breathless. How could one person make him fall so in love? He finishes his dinner, paying the bill when it comes to the table, and grasps Prompto’s hand as they walk out. He leans down, going to kiss Prompto. He cups Prompto’s cheek gently, and their lips brush lightly before Prompto jerks back. 

“What are you doing? I said no kissing.” He pushes Noctis off of him. Prompto’s heart is thudding. The last thing he needs is for this to be real, for this to be solid. The last thing he needs is to fall in love right now. Especially with someone who would hate him, if he really knew what was going on. Prompto takes a few steps back, ragged breaths falling from his lips. He turns and runs, down the street, as fast as he possibly can. 

It’s too much. It’s not enough. It’s overwhelming. He can’t decide what to think. His heart races, and the the blood rushing through his ears is the only sound he can hear. It drowns out the sound of his feet pounding against the sidewalk. He can’t go home, Noctis would look there, but he has to. He has to have his clothes. 

Prompto is panting by the time he makes it back to his house. He slams the door behind him, leaning his back against it as he slides to his rear and buries his face in his knees. He sobs quietly, mind focusing on the slight brush of their lips and the way Prompto’s heart throbbed. He smacks his head against the door once, then twice, then over and over until his head is pounding and it’s the only thing he can focus on. 

Because it can’t be Noctis. He can’t think of him anymore. Prompto heaves a sigh, then heads upstairs. He grabs his other phone and checks it for emails, humming upon seeing someone take up his offer for the hard drives. He offers to meet them a littleways outside of Hammerhead the next day, then packs a bag quickly. He makes sure he has his camera, money, and plenty of clothes. “Fuck Noctis, ruining everything for me,” he mutters, strapping his bag to his bike. 

Prompto stops by the garage to make sure everything is locked up, but takes off again when he sees Noctis’ car. It didn’t take long for him to lose the detective. Prompto drives without stopping, just wanting to get his family’s advice. His bike skids to a halt in the parking lot outside of his grandfather’s garage. Prompto sniffles quietly as he walks inside, bag strapped over his shoulder. 

“Pa?” he calls out, voice trembling. “Cindy?” He just needs one of them at the moment. Cindy appears first, and immediately hugs him close when she sees how upset he is. 

“Prompto? Are you okay?” She takes him to their little house and pushes him down on the couch. “What happened? Who do I have to hurt?” 

“I’m… okay. It’s just this guy. I was trying really hard not to fall in love with him. I just… I didn’t want to, y’know? And if he really knew me and half the shit I do, he’d hate me. He’d hate me so much. So I can’t tell him. He kissed me and I ran away.” Prompto sniffles softly, wiping at his tears. She frowns deeply and leans back on the couch. 

“That’s a right mess. What have you been doing that he would hate you for?”  


“I’ve been, um, breaking the law? And he runs a detective firm that I stole information from to sell for millions of gil.”


	5. Chapter 5

Prompto sighs softly as he lays in the bed, staring at the ceiling. It’s been a while since he’s been back home, and he’s not sure he really misses it. Looking around the room, he sees a lot of old things that Cid and Cindy must have kept for him. The first camera he put together, the first computer he hacked...it was destroyed because of that, but it’s not something he talks about, often.

A book catches his eye, and he has to force back a small smile at the thought of what’s inside. He flips through the pages slowly once he’s back on his bed, looking at pictures of his little family growing up. He pauses when he sees something off. There’s a man in one of the pictures that he doesn’t recognize, but the blond baby in his hands is pretty familiar. “Paw!” he calls, standing up quickly. He jogs out to the front and hands the book to his grandfather. 

“Who are these people? There’s a few pictures of them,” he asks, eyebrows furrowing. “I mean, I know I’m adopted, that’s not a mystery, but you haven’t told me about these guys. And who is that?” He points at a kid laying on a mat next to him. 

“Well, that’s Cor. He’s the one who brought you to us. And that’s Regis. He was a childhood friend of mine. When his wife passed away, he brought his son to visit us so that he could grieve in peace. And that child is Noctis Caelum, Regis’ son.” Cid is practically beaming with the memories. “Regis bought you your first camera. The one you destroyed, I believe. He sent it down on your birthday because I wanted to get you one and couldn’t afford it. I haven’t seen Regis in years. Perhaps I’ll write to him one of these times. Maybe he’ll bring Noctis again.” Cid shifts in his seat and groans in pain. 

“Sit, sit. You spent all day yesterday talking to your sister; you didn’t even tell me anything about what’s been goin’ on. Especially since you promised to write me, and I haven’t gotten anything. Do you know how upset that made Cindy?” Cid stares at him with scolding eyes. Prompto sighs softly and flops into the chair next to Cid, leaning on his hand and staring into the distance. His heart is pounding hard. 

“Noctis, huh? Well, funny you should mention him because I think I might be falling in love with a man named Noctis Caelum,” Prompto responds quietly. “You’d be disappointed in me if I told you everything that I did these past couple years, but I know you won’t stop until I tell you, so I will. Even if it means you’re gonna be pissed off at me. 

“I’ve been running that little mechanic shop down in Insomnia for the past couple years. You know that, you helped me buy it. But after about six months a few illegal jobs came in, and I took them. And since then I’ve taken several illegal jobs a week. It’s actually been my main source of income and the only reason I’ve been able to live so comfortably. In fact, I’m in the middle of one right now.” Prompto takes a deep breath, most worried about admitting the next part. Cid has always accepted everything about him, but this is...this is something completely different. He bites his lip before he finally starts to speak again. “And a few months ago, Noctis showed up at my shop and I, uh, slept with him. A lot. Then he gave me a job at the detective firm he owns and I stole so much from them. And then, when he took me on a date, I realized I was falling in love with him, and he kissed me. I just don’t know what to do; he’d hate me if he knew all the shit I pulled,” Prompto explains, head dropped into his hands. 

Cid stares at Prompto, surprised by the outburst. He holds his chin in his hand, looking thoughtful. He watches Prompto, then cracks a smile. 

“Pissed at you? Hah, hell no. I’m proud of you for being able to take care of yourself for so long, kid. Maybe it was illegal. You don’t know half the shit that I pulled when I was a kid. Hell, Regis and I pulled most of those stunts together. The part that I’m struggling to wrap my head around is that you fell in love with his kid. I didn’t think Noctis was your type.” Cid pats Prompto’s shoulder. “But he’s a nice kid, and if you came clean with him about it, I have serious doubts that he would hate you. I don’t believe that that is something you need to worry about. So you need to get out there and talk to him. He’s going to find out either way, so wouldn’t it be best to hear it coming from your mouth?” 

Prompto sighs softly and nods, pushing back the fresh round of tears. He stands up, grabbing his phone and finally turning it on. “Thanks. It means a lot. But he wouldn’t understand, so I can’t tell him. I won’t stay much longer, it’ll just put you and Cindy in danger. One more day, and then I’m gone.” Prompto heads back to his room, holding the picture book and his phone tightly. The tears finally fall when he sees the missed calls and texts from Noctis. 

Prompto throws his phone as hard as he can at the wall and watches it shatter, then grabs his burner phone and his bag. He doesn’t bother with his helmet as he gets on his bike and drives to the agreed-on spot to drop off the information he’s stolen. The exchange goes smoothly, as they usually do for him. He checks the money to make sure it’s real, then heads back home. He helps make dinner that night and smiles along with his family, heart aching with how much he’s missed them. 

Prompto sighs quietly as he heads back to his room. He shoves his photo album and old camera into his bag along with his clothes and waits for them to go to sleep. He leaves a significant chunk of his illegally obtained money on Cindy’s nightstand then heads downstairs. He pauses briefly on the doorstep but shakes his head and heads out into the night. Prompto tries to make the drive to Lestallum in one night, but changes his mind and stops in a little tourists town. 

The next day he finishes the drive and sighs happily at the view. He takes several pictures and heads into the main part of town to look around, pulling out his old polaroid. For a little while, he takes pictures of tourists and sells them the pictures, a smile on his face. He really missed when he used to actually have fun like this. Unfortunately, the fun comes to an end when he sees a phone stand and remembers that he broke his. Prompto puts his camera away, but intentionally leaves the pocket of his bag open. 

As he walks by the stand he slips one of the phones into his bag. He makes it a few feet before the salesman notices and tells him to stop, before calling the police on him. Panicked, he runs further into Lestallum. He gets lost in the maze of unfamiliar streets, stumbling around corners and even falling and scraping his elbow at one point. It was all for nothing, though, because when he finds his way back to his bike an officer grabs his arm. 

Prompto doesn’t fight, too scared to. He’s done so much wrong in the past, what if all that comes up now? “I know Noctis Caelum.” The words tumble from his lips before he can stop himself. The name seems to mean something to the officer, though, as he starts to say something into his radio as he walks Prompto back to the station. 

Prompto trembles badly as he’s forced to change and give up all his belongings. The fabric of the clothes is itchy. When he sees the crowded cell they want to put him in, he starts to panic, begging not to have to be in it and even fighting with the officer to stay outside. “Please, don’t, please. I can’t go in there, please call Noctis, please,” he begs, tears streaming down his cheeks. “I want to talk to Noctis, please!” 

The taser hurt more than he thought it would. It saps what little fight he has in him as he’s dragged down a different hallway and tossed into a solitary cell. Prompto doesn’t move for a moment, body still tense from the feeling of the electricity. When he looks around, he wishes that he would’ve just gone into the cell he was originally supposed to. He curls up in the corner behind the bed and cries quietly into his arms. The quiet is almost deafening, and it causes his ears to ring. 

He starts to quietly sing himself a lullaby he remembers hearing as a child, though the source escapes him. He just hopes they called Noctis, because he’s not sure how long he’ll be able to calmly survive this situation.


	6. Chapter 6

Prompto is covered in sweat and his voice is gone by the time Noctis posts his bail and retrieves him from the small cell. He looks up, eyes blank, then stands up and throws his arms around Noctis, a quiet sob leaving his lips. Noctis nods at the officer and carefully helps Prompto into the lobby. He waits for Prompto to change his clothes, feeling bad when he sees the man still shaking as he walks out. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to take so long. Why didn’t you call me and tell me you were here?” Noctis slowly rests a hand on Prompto’s shoulder, looking at him as if he might take off at any moment. “Prompto?” 

Prompto pushes his hand off and walks out to Noctis’ car. He gets in without another word, looking down at his lap. He’s terrified of what Noctis will say, what he’ll do. He refuses to even look in his direction. Noctis sighs heavily and gets into the driver’s seat, looking behind him when he pulls out of the parking spot. Neither says a word for a while, and the silence is getting to Noctis. He isn’t used to it. He turns on the radio, and lets out a tired sigh when Prompto turns it back off. 

Noctis stops at the first restaurant they come to and looks at Prompto. “Come on, let’s get something to eat. We’ll talk about it. I promise I can help, but you have to let me,” Noctis says gently, wanting to soothe Prompto, or at least get him to speak. Prompto shrugs a little, then gets out of the car. He bites his lower lip hard, looking at the ground. 

Noctis follows him into the restaurant, getting them a table. When Prompto still won’t look at him, he starts to get agitated. “Prompto! I didn’t come all the way out here so that you would ignore me, dammit!” Prompto’s eyes shoot to his, wide and terrified. Noctis realizes that he screwed up, and apologizes quietly. 

“Hey, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell. But I need you to cooperate with me. I know everything you did, Prom, and I can get rid of the charges, but you need to talk to me about why you did it. No one else knows yet. I can… It would be illegal, but I can get rid of everything. I just… Want to know if I should.” Noctis’ eyes are soft, and Prompto searches his face. 

“You’re only offering because you like me,” Prompto accuses. Noctis chuckles lightly, then looks away from him, signalling the waiter. He orders something for himself, then gestures for Prompto to order as well. Prompto orders a lot, starving after his time in the cell after refusing to eat the food they gave. He smiles a little, seeming to relax now. 

“Maybe. Well, it’s because I’ve fallen in love with you.” He reaches forward and gently cups one of Prompto’s cheeks. “I’d do anything for you, Prompto. If you want me to get rid of the charges, you have to make a deal with me. You have to stop doing illegal things. I’ll give you a job that pays you well, and I’ll help you keep the garage open,” Noctis tells him, a soft smile on his face. 

Prompto leans into his touch, eyes closed tightly. He nods slowly, tears coming to his eyes. He’s scared of what will happen if he refuses to do those jobs anymore. He looks at Noctis again. “What will you do when they try to kill me because I won’t do anything illegal anymore? I have entire gangs who will want my head. I have… Too much. You can’t get rid of everything. No matter how much you try.” 

Noctis reaches out and wipes away Prompto’s tears with his thumb. “I’ll protect you. I’ll move you out of your house, we’ll put you up in a garage at the agency. I can make it so you only take approved customers. I’ll do anything I can to keep you safe. Even if you don’t feel the same way about me.” Noctis gently pulls his hand away. “Because you deserve to be safe and happy, no matter what.” 

Prompto lifts his head away from Noctis’ hand when it’s pulled away and looks at him, meeting Noctis’ eyes. “But I do feel the same way… I’m just scared. I’ve never felt this way about someone else before,” he whispers. Noctis nods a little bit, looking up in irritation when the waiter brings over their food. 

“It’s okay. I’ve never felt this way about anyone else before, either. Don’t worry, we’ll take things slow. We’ll explore this together. But for now, let’s just eat. We don’t need to worry about real life until we get back to Insomnia.” 

“Well, if that’s the case, let’s take our time.” Prompto smiles, his laugh thick with emotion. “I just want to be with you right now.” 

“Do you think it would be okay for me to kiss you now?” 

“I suppose I could approve of that.”

**Author's Note:**

> God that title is bad, but what can i say. Hope you enjoy the fic! 
> 
> I'm on tumblr under starofinsomnia


End file.
